Flat Mates
by chronic-insanity
Summary: Bakura moves in with Ryou. Poor, unsuspecting Ryou. BAKURAxRYOU
1. Moving In

Hi! Welcome to my latest Yu-gi-oh fic. Wow. I haven't written one for aaaaaaages…And this is the first time I've done one on Bakura/Ryou, so please review! I would be so grateful, its every authors favorite treat (or at least mine!)

I'm sure you'll understand…

Anyways, enjoy please!

Oh shot. Nearly forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

………………………&# 8230;………………………… …………………………̷ 0;……………

Bakura's POV

I flipped irritatedly through my stolen newspaper. One night sleeping in the streets was enough for me. My back's going to hurt for a week. I need to find a dumbass to leech a room out of. Some twit with a "kind heart". I scanned quickly through the advertisements for flat mates.

Flat Mate wanted. You're room: large, not furnished. Rent negotiable. Contact Elligadver Muinigher, 0800-000000

No, I'd get her name wrong and she'd probably kick me out.

Hi "roomy"! If you come and live with me, we can have lots of fun! You can watch reruns of Sweet Valley High' with me late at night while eating pink popcorn (my secret recipe!). Ring me on 123-4567

Err-there's no way in hell, I'd probably end up drowning her in a sack in the Pacific Ocean.

Hello there. I'm Rona, and have a room empty to anyone at all. I won't be nosey, I can cook and I don't mind if you're short on money for a few weeks! Here's my address, come anytime today! 12 Ramsey Street, City Central.

Bingo. If I'm careful I could stay at this girl's house for as long as I want. And if she gets annoyed, I'll have to do a little bit of seducing. No biggie.

I arrived at the house within an hour after finding the ad. It was ripped out, stuck in my pocket.

The door was pink. Typical girl. I knocked, four times.

There was a crash from inside. And then a scream. Oh, great, a clumsy one.

The door opened. I almost fell over.

"You're not a GIRL!" I yelled.

It was a male, who looked somewhat like me. He similar white hair and pale skin. But his eyes were a different color. He looked more….cute. AAAH! Did I just think that? Eeew...

He looked at me like I was crazy "Of course I'm not a girl!"

I shoved the newspaper ad in his face. "You're name's a little feminine, its not my fault!"

He inspected the clipping. "Rona! My name's not Rona!" He exclaimed.

I smiled. Well that explained it. Now I've got no chance of freeloading here. I turned.

"Hey-wait" "Rona" said, "Didn't you come about the room for rent?"

"No point" I yelled over my shoulder, "I have no money"

"Well…that's okay…" He said, quietly. "You can pay me back next week or something"

I turned, and smiled. This guy really is a dope. I don't need some dumbass girl to leech a room off.

"So what was the scream for?" I stated, inviting myself in.

He blushed. I didn't need to look to know. How predictable. "Err-I tripped…"

"I see…" I remarked. A table was upturned, the stuff that would've been on top was strewn everywhere.

I dumped my backpack and opened his fridge. Everything was annoyingly organized. Mmmm, milk…I grabbed the bottle, flicking off the lid and drank it straight from the carton.

I could tell that guy didn't like it by the way he make a funny sort of noise as I raised it too my lips. But, his loss for not speaking up. Not that that would've made much of a difference.

"So….do you like it?" He mumbled, shyly. "The house, I mean..."

I drained the bottle, chucked it in the sink. "It's alright…"

"So…are you going to be moving in then?"

"I suppose"

"Great! When?"

"Now"

"Huh? When's you're stuff arriving?"

"It's all in here" I kicked my backpack.

"But…what about a bed?" He said, sounding rather overwhelmed. Must not be used to people like me.

I smirked. "Don't you have one?"

He looked to the side "Yes, but that's mine".

"So, what's you're name?" I asked, changing the topic. We'll get round to that problem all in due time.

"Ryou…Ryou Bakura"

I raised my eyebrow. "You're last name's the same as my first name"

He held out a hand "Nice to meet you, Bakura"

I snorted, he looked offended. "Don't be so pathetically cute"

He looked at me strangely. "What did you call me?"

I myself was also shocked with my wording, but hid it. "You heard me"

He smiled, which was sweet. AAAAH! Where are these thoughts COMING FROM? I punched myself in the head. Ryou turned, bewildered.

"Are you quite alright?" He pulled my hand away from my head. I gazed into his eyes. They had so much depth. I shook myself.

"Err-just got a bit frustrated over something, its nothing really…"

He picked up my bag. "Alright…You're room's this way, follow me". He turned and led me to a medium-sized room. There was no furniture. Oh damn.

"I have to go out now, I'll bring home dinner" Ryou stated, leaving the room "you can get settled…"

I heard the front door shut, and explored the house. Soon I found his room.

…And a comfortable bed. I kicked off my shoes and slipped in. Sleeping under a bridge makes you really appreciate beds.

………………………&# 8230;………………………… …………………………̷ 0;……………

Thanks for reading, now review and tell me what you think. NOW! …please?


	2. Get out of my Bed

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! So soon. But I'm having loads of fun with this story, heheh. I never knew Bakura/Ryou was so amusing to play with. I would've started earlier. Anyways, last night I wrote up a lose plot (Its extremely pointless) hahaha.

Okay, I accidentally did the wrong plot summary, but I changed it. The other one was for another fic I'll soon start writing…

Anyways, THANK YOU! To foxgirl28, I heart you! (For the review, you other should do the same! Haha)

Fiona does not own yu-gi-oh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryou's POV

I arrived at my trademark pink door. Someday I must paint over that…

My arms were full of some Indian takeaways I picked up on the way home for myself and my new flat mate, Bakura. He certainly was very strange. And the weird thing was, he looked rather like me…and also rather not.

I knocked on the door, waited for an answer, none came. Maybe he went out? So I used my key to get in. I entered the kitchen, put down the food for later and went to my room to get changed into something lighter.

AAAAAAAAAH! That weird new flat mate of mine was sleeping in my bed! IN his dirty, disgusting clothes! Probably didn't even have a shower! I grabbed the nearest object (my television) and headed over to whack him with it. This beast was unhygienically sleeping in MY bed!

But, I controlled myself just in time and put it down.

"Err-Bakura…Bakura?" I said, shaking him by his shoulder.

"WOAH!" I yelled as he grabbed my arm, twisting it and somehow flipping me on the bed, him on top of me. Like in the movies where those big bad guys trap their murderers of the people trying to steal from them. He stared down at me.

"What were you doing?" He smirked down at me.

I shrank, scared. "I-I was just trying to wake you up Mr-Mr Bakura..." I stammered. This guy was some kind of weirdo.

Bakura's POV

What a wimp. This guy must think I'm some kind of part-time assassin. Haha! I know how to freak him out.

I put my face close to his. Stupid twit. He smelled like kiwifruit shampoo. I smiled, maliciously.

"Why did you want to wake me? Did you wanna _play_?" I remarked.

He was blushing furiously. What's with this guy? Can't he stand up for himself? I bent down, to kiss him. He closed his eyes.

"AH HUH!" I shouted. He jumped (as well as you can with a grown man pinning you down) "You're attracted to me, mortal!"

"What!" He yelled back. Thank God, I never thought he'd have the guts to raise his voice. "YOU were the one about to kiss ME!"

"YOU TRIED TO PERVE ON ME IN MY SLEEP!" I shouted. Of course, I didn't believe it myself, I just found it fun to frustrate him.

His eyes grew wide, and he threw ME off, pinning ME on the carpet instead. Now this was getting fun.

"For you're information, Bakura, I didn't want you're dirty, disgusting clothes in MY bed! Now go have a shower or no dinner!" He said, as forcefully as his posh voice could go.

I raised my arm, flinging him off with basically no effort. Weakling.

"What ever. I'll use some off you're shampoo so I can smell as pretty as you do, too" I smirked at him.

He scowled back at me.

Ryou's POV

He left the room. I got changed, as I had initially wanted to do. What a terrifying character. But somehow I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Maybe one day we'll even be friends. If he stops attacking me, that is.

I remember the bed sheets, ripping them off, disgusted. Who knows where that guy had been before. I also grabbed all the clothes in his backpack, and the ones he left outside the bathroom. I doubted they were clean too.

I feed them all into the washing machine, putting in three times the normal amount of washing machine powder. That's better. The machinery churned into life, and I left to go set up dinner.

Upon entered the room, I saw Bakura, SITTING on the kitchen COUNTER, eating

ALL of the food I had bought!

He looked up. "Wondered when you'd arrive" He grinned at me. AAAAH! I grabbed the nearest object to me(a spoon) and ran at him. He easily grabbed it, twisted my arm (oh no, not again…) and put me in some kind of wrestler-arm-demobiliser position.

"Want some chicken?" He said, shoving it into my mouth. He then proceeded to feed me. It was very uncomfortable.

Finally he let me go.

"Had enough?"

I turned, glared at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Did you like it? Hate it? Want me to improve? Tell me! Review Fiona now! Hahaha. Ooooh, and next time, be prepared to meet the other loveable Yu-gioh characters!


	3. Kiwifruit Shampoo

Hi there! I'm back, being a very good girl with updating. Anyway, I'm in a good mood because it's a Lost night! …That would be the night of the week when "Lost" (AWESOME TV show) is on… Yaaaaaaaaaaah!

I obviously do not own Yu-gi-oh or I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be making it into a TV show…Ha-ha...

Anyway, Marik is Yami Malik just so you know.

………………………………………………………………………..

Bakura's POV

I was woken, early in the morning, by a high-pitched scream.

"What the hell did you do THAT for?" I asked none other than Ryou, who was staring at me like some kind of mad person. I rubbed my ear, it was still ringing.

Ryou made strange eyebrow movements, like I had just said something irritating and stupid. Then he yelled.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED AGAIN?"

Wow. That guy sure could yell.

I don't know what was wrong. I didn't want to sleep on the floor so I just snuck into his bed while he was sleeping. Okay, so I knew he'd react like this, but still, it's a free country isn't it? Wait…I don't think that rule applies with this situation.

"Sleeping. Now shut up" I stated, rolling over to try to get to sleep again. No such luck.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD SLEEP IN MY BED?"

"I did. Well, no, I didn't, but I thought it. So there. Now either get out or let me sleep" I said.

He made one of those I'm-irritated-now huffing sounds and got out of bed.

Ryou's POV

I got in the shower, waited for the water to go warm.

Soon it did, and I hopped in. Much better.

I started humming a mindless tune, reaching for the shampoo. As soon as I did, I got one of those feelings you get when you miss a step in a staircase. What on earth? I examined the bottle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" My kiwifruit shampoo was ENTIRELY USED UP! It must have been that Bakura, last night.

I got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it hastily around myself. And banged out of the bathroom.

"BAKURA!" I found him, in the kitchen. Drinking from the carton again. I shoved the shampoo bottle in his face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHAMPOO!"

He smirked. "You told me to wash myself!"

"Now I have to get a new one!" I pouted, stomping off the bathroom.

"Nice towel!" Bakura yelled back at me.

I looked down, and my face turned red. It was "the pink one", as Malik had told me. When I first moved here and forgot towels, he bought me one. It was…pink and had "kiss me" all over it. Needless to say, Malik had found it amusing.

I got changed, grabbed my wallet and exited to walk to the local supermarket.

Bakura's POV

Ryou left, all drama-queen like. He should learn to be less stressful.

Now I could have some fun. I found his phonebook. Hmmmm, now who should I invite…? First name on the list: Yugi and Yami. They sound as prissy as Ryou must be. Haha. I rung them up, and a male picked up.

"Hello? Is this Yami or Yugi?" I said.

"This is Yami" He replied.

"I live with Ryou"

"YOU'RE his new flat mate? He told me about you yesterday"

"I'm sure he did. Anyway, me and Ryou are having lunch and he wanted to invite everyone over. So come for lunch"

"When's that?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN'S LUNCH! ARE YOU THICK?"

"What the hell are you yelling at me for? I just asked when I should come over!"

"STUPID MORTAL! SEE YOU AT LUNCH!"

I hung up. Idiot.

Soon I had invited six people. Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Jou and Kaiba. The others were either not home or busy.

Ryou arrived home, a new shampoo bottle clutched in his hand.

"No need to hold that conditioner so tight" I remarked upon his entering.

"Humph"

"Oh yeah, and six of you're friends are coming for lunch"

He dropped his shampoo bottle. "What? But I haven't prepared any lunch!" He ran to the kitchen. Again, he needs to be less stressful.

I followed him, half-interested, to the kitchen. He was rushing around, banging pots and pans everywhere. I sat on the kitchen counter, watching. He scowled at me, but carried on. He was too nice to stay mad though, and started humming and smiling as he hopped around the kitchen. The morning sun glinted in his hair, as it brushed past his cheek. What the hell? Since when do I care? Yuck-I really am attracted to this baka. He put something in the oven, turning it on. Then he started rushing around with some kind of dessert.

"Whew" Ryou stopped, leaning back on the kitchen wall. "Now all I have to do is wait for the pizza to cook"

I got down from the counter, and walked over to him. So close…His face was just a breath away. He looked nervous. I smirked.

I put out my arms, trapping him between me and the wall.

"Why do you stress so much, Ryou?" I enquired, leaning even closer.

"I don't…" He whined back.

"You should…relax…" I touched his chin. Watching his reactions was all too amusing. He shifted uneasily, unsure.

"By the way, you're pizza's burning" I commented.

He screamed, jumping out of my arms. He rushed to the oven, taking out the black pizza.

He moaned, looking perfectly miserable.

"See? Stress less" I stated.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hahaha well that's it for now. I'll see you soon! Please review, I'll be ever so happy!


	4. I'm dying, please stop it

Hi! I haven't updated for a while, I see… actually, I'm probably doing okay with updating but it seems like ages coz it's the holidays. Yay!

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh!

wow this looks cool-

Ryou's POV

The doorbell rang. THE DOOR BELL RANG! And there's no food. It's all Bakura's fault. Even as I said his name I felt a hot flush creeping up on my cheeks. Oh, great.

"Coming!" I yelled down the hall, as I ran towards the door.

Soon I reached it, throwing it open. It was Yami and Yugi. Those two sure had been looking very happy since they got together last month.

"So…Where's the new flat mate of yours?" Yugi said, teasingly. "He succeeded in killing you yet?"

"You looking for me?" Bakura joined me at the door. Then he pointed his finger straight at Yami. Eek! What's he going to do now?

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT ON THE PHONE!"

Bakura calmed down a bit after eating. We ordered pizza.

Me, Bakura, Jou, Kaiba, Malik, Marik, Yugi and Yami were all in the lounge. Bakura was sitting on the couch next to me.

Right next to me. He really didn't have to sit so close; there was half a couch free on his side.

It felt a bit…Strange, like this. Every one else was paired up with someone else. Me and Bakura were the only singles here.

Bakura seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Oh, look…Every one's paired up except you and me, Ryou-chan"

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into him, then wrapped his arms in a death-grip around me. Ow.

I could see Malik and Marik smirking evilly at me, before being distracted by each other's lips.

Breath….restricting…

Bakura's POV

Ryou's face was going red. Baka. Time to turn up the heat. I rubbed my cheek on his. As I predicted, he let out one of those weird squeals. Hahaha.

Suddenly, he went limp. What's he playing at now?

"RYOU'S NOT BREATHING!" Yugi screamed, pointing at him.

Ew! I dropped him. Yugi was right. Ryou just fell, his face red.

…Oops.

Stupid idiot's too weak. Shit! What if I've killed him? What to do, what to do….

I grabbed the nearest person Yugi and threw him on Ryou.

"FIX HIM!" I yelled, pointing at Ryou's lifeless body. Yugi looked bewildered, but soon started performing CPR. Yami helped.

Soon Ryou sat up coughing and spluttering.

"You IDIOT!" I shouted at him, "Why'd you do that for? EH? Trying to kill yourself?"

Ryou's friends looked at me like I was mad.

Soon enough Ryou's dumb friends left. What uptight twits. Hah! I see where Ryou gets it from.

Ryou was doing the dishes. I joined him in the kitchen.

"I'm bored" I stated, simply.

"Go find someone else to choke" He shot back, still cold towards me after the little 'incident'. Yeesh, what an over-reactor.

"Come to the mall with me" I said, meeting his eyes in a staring match. He kept blinking. I guess that means I'm winning.

"No" He continued washing the dishes.

I ran to his room, took his wallet and returned. I waved his wallet in front of his face. "Fine, I'll go by myself"

He let out one of those babyish, trademark squeaks and tried to snatch it off me. My thief reflexes were too good, especially to a weakling mortal such as him. Haha!

"Give it…" He whined. Then, after realizing he'd never get it off me, he sighed. "fine, I'll come…if you give me it back"

I chucked it at him, it hit his head…rather hard. Baka. He let out a moan of pain. How cute…Pathetically so.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, dragging him out the door while he struggled to take that frilly apron off.

What happens at the mall? Stay tuned to find out…! I'm sorry my chapters are so crappy and short, but I'm a slow typer, okay? And I don't spend THAT much time on the computer. Anyhow, I like it better this was, and I can update more often!

And by the way, be sure to check out loathed wolf spirit, if you have time! Its just that she thinks she's a bad writer and she's not...What a baka


	5. Shopping with a Maniac

Hey there! I've got another chappie for you! I hope you like it, and I just realized I did it all in Ryou's POV. Sorry! I'll do more with Bakura's POV next time!

And remember kids, don't do drugs and Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh!

Ryou's POV

Bakura grabbed me and pulled me out of the door. I managed to lock it behind me before he snatched my hand and dragged me away. Wait-my hand?

He seemed to notice too, letting go like it was diseased and contagious. What a nice guy.

I didn't have a car, so we took a bus. Bakura squeezed next to me, careful to cause me as much discomfort as he could. I don't know why, but I'm used to this already.

A few minutes later, he spoke.

"Let's play Corners!" He exclaimed, an evil tinge to his voice. I don't think I like the sound of this game.

"What is…Corners?" I asked, suspiciously.

"You don't know Corners?" He seemed so shocked. "It's a game you play when in a vehicle. I'm sure you'll love it…" He looked maliciously at me. Oh great.

"So what happens is, whenever there is a corner, you let the force take you…Let me demonstrate!"

The bus turned a corner, and all of a sudden, he swung into me. I slammed into the window, feeling somewhat like a squashed fly must. I don't think I can ever swat a fly again.

He got off me. I could breathe again!

"Wasn't that fun?" He shouted, peeling me off the window.

Not exactly the first word that came to mind.

The rest of the bus trip was worse, he slammed harder every time. Even when it should've been my turn to swing into him. But, what should I expect? I think I know Bakura well enough by now to figure that this was normal behavior.

Unfortunately, it only got worse. As soon as we arrived in the shopping centre, he dragged me into the nearest clothing store, then started chucking clothes for me to catch, supposedly. When the pile in my arms grew too high for me to see over, he guided me to a changing room.

It was only when I put the clothes down that I realized that he was undressing. He noticed me looking, meeting my gaze. "What are you looking at? I'm afraid your body will never be this manly…"

I snorted. He was a weird one. I was about to turn and leave when he grabbed my shoulder, and shoved some clothes into me.

"Try these on, pretty-boy"

I looked at my pre-chosen garments. They weren't too bad. Apart from-

"What in all of God's nations is THIS?" I asked, glaring at Bakura. I held up some kind of white, lacey thing. It seemed like some kind of top.

He smirked at me. Bastard.

Bakura advanced slowly. Oh, no. He's going to do something strange again, isn't he?

All of a sudden he pinned my arms straight up above my head, against the wall. He put his face so close I could see very faint freckles littered on his cheeks.

I sighed. "Must you always act like I'm you're boyfriend? It's getting tedious" …Maybe not yelling will stop him torturing me?

He grinned. "You think I have some kind of crush on you, Ryou-chan?" He enquired, leaning closer.

"Do you want to know if I do, then?"

This could be interesting…

"I'll tell you…" He started "…if you put on that top for me" He grinned and let go of me. I stared at him, but he only smiled as he leaned back, patiently awaiting my next move.  
"Well?"

On one hand, I could go through with it and find out once and for all if he liked me back. But on the other, that would be giving in to him and his mind games.

Curiosity took over, and I traded my shirt for the lacey white one.

I looked to the mirror on the wall of the dressing room. I looked like some kind of idiot. This was women's lingerie! Ew. The lacey material was scratchy….itchy. Yuck. Glad I'm not a woman.

Bakura started laughing. I flushed deep red. This stupid top was too tight. I pulled at it, looking with disgust at how it looked. I could see Bakura killing himself with laughter through the mirror.

Soon he stopped, looked up at me through the mirror. He gave me a twisted grin.  
"You make a very sexy girl, Ryou…"

I ignored him, quickly stripping it off, and casting it to the floor. Before I could put on my shirt again Bakura stopped me.

"You don't look that bad as a guy either. One day I might have to kiss you, you know"

I raised my brow. "Like I'd let you". I put on my shirt. He grabbed the pile of clothes, taking them out of the dressing room.

"I don't think you'd have much choice"

Bakura walked up to the counter, dumping the clothes down. It woke the sleeping sales attendant. She hastily straightened up, and began scanning the barcodes.

When she had finished, Bakura fished my wallet out of his pocket to get out some money.

Wait-MY WALLET?

I tackled it off him, and we rolled for it. He was too strong, but luckily momentum was on my side. But soon he had me pinned, his hair hanging above my face.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

An incessant beeping sound shrilled from the shop. Me and Bakura looked around, and noticed we had rolled out of the shop. We got up, and I realized that one of the shirts was hanging off my foot. Oh, crappi.

There ya go! There will be some prison time in my next one! Haha! Poor Ryou, Bakura sure is ruining his life at the mo'. Anyhow, I have some jelly waiting for me! Better wrap this up!

Please review if you hate/like/love/etc this fic! Reviews are the highlight of my fanfiction career! (Or at least one of them) Anyhow, it would mean so much if you did!


	6. Cell Mates

Hi everybody! Here's the very long-awaited next chapter of Flatmates! Please forgive me for my tardiness... But I've finished it, finally! Please enjoy I'll see you at the end of this chapter!

Bakura's POV

He began screaming wildly. Like a lunatic with mad-cow disease. He grabbed the bars, rattling them with an insane might. I suppose I should have been prepared for the worst when we got put in jail.

Ryou seemed to be frothing at the mouth, pressing his face as far as it would go through the metal bars. He had his arms out, waving them around outside our cell.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed. The passing jail guard hurried past, clutching what seemed to be a crucifix.

An hour later he stopped and sulked to the corner of our barren cell and started snivelling. What's his problem? It's only one night. We'll be out before he knows. It's not like it's the end of all humanity.

Well, I suppose we could have avoided jail time if I hadn't kept poking Ryou while being questioned (he squeaks in the funniest way).

I tried to get some sleep on these stiff beds but with their lumpiness teamed with Ryou's sniffing stamped on all hopes of that. So I rolled off to join Ryou in the corner.

"What's your problem?" I said, though I knew full well what was.

He sharply turned his head, giving me a death glare. "You!" He shouted, jumping me. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the ground. Idiot. He should know by now I'm much stronger than he was. I quickly pinned him.

He went limp, sadly looking up at me.

"This'll be on my permanent record _forever_" He moaned.

"No ones going to care much if you spent one night in jail in your whole life"

"Forever" He repeated.

"It's not that bad!"

"forever..."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrreeeevvvvvvvvvveeeeeeer"

I slapped him and he stopped.

-

I was woken by a scratching noise. I sat up straight, looking around. That didn't work because it was pitch black.

"Ryou? Is that you?"

No reply.

I got off my bed, heading for the scratching.

"Ow!" I bumped into Ryou's head with my knee.

I knelt. "What are you doing?" I rasped.

He giggled. "Escaping" He said it as a young child would do if he was doing something to be very proud of.

"What? How?"

"With this"

At this point he must have held it up, because the scraping stopped. But, as it was pitch black, I couldn't see.

"I can't see it, you moron!"

"I'm scraping a hole in the wall with a rock. Then I'll escape through the sewers! Wanna help?"

"Are you mad? Even if you do scrape through the _concrete_ wall, it'll only lead to the cell beside us where the inhabitant will grab you and pretend you're his girlfriend or something!" I whipped him across the head.

"No! In the movie it led to the sewer. Fine, you don't have to escape with me if you don't want to!" He said, a little too loudly.

A light flickered into brightness in the hall. "Oy!" came a man's voice.

I mumbled "fine" before leaping into bed and pretending to be half asleep.

Ryou squealed, pressing his back against the tiny dent he made with his scraping-rock to hide it from view.

A prison warden rapped on the bars of our tiny cell.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, gruffly. The same voice that yelled 'Oy' previously.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at the warden. "I can't stay here anymore. I don't belong here! I'm not like...like..._him_" He savagely pointed at me.

I sat up, pretending to be sleepy. "Is something wrong?" I drowsily muttered.

The warden ignored me, glaring at Ryou. "Well you obviously belong here as you did something to get here...eh, stupid?"

"NOOO! It's HIS FAULT!" He strode over and grabbed me by my shirt.

"Put him down, you!" The warden shouted, "Don't make me come in here!"

But Ryou didn't, moreover he started to shake me in a vicious manner.

The prison warden quickly opened the cell door, approaching Ryou.

Ryou twirled and tried to dive out of the door, but the warden trapped him with his foot. He writhed, trying to get free. It was an amusing sight.

The warden whipped an injection out of his front jacket pocket, and jabbed it into the side of Ryou's neck. Ryou went limp, and warden left, wiping his brow. Soon the lights were switched off again.

I crept off my bed, and found Ryou. I poked him in the cheek several times. He didn't do anything, except breathe in a deep sleep like way.

I was about to get up and return to bed, but I felt pity for Ryou. It was strange...very strange.

I picked him up. He was very light and warm. A weird feeling came up... I knew I liked him... But, not in this way. Before it was like a high school thing, just wanting to annoy him but his him at the same time... Now there was more of a love-type feeling.

Aaaah! I sound middle-aged!

To stop the feeling I dropped him on the floor again and went back to my humble prison bed.

Hey! Did you liiiiike it? If so please drop a review. I personally found it fun; Ryou finally let his hair down (so to speak...).

See you next chapter! I'll try to get it done faster! Bye!


End file.
